The Unexpected Change
by brittybug16
Summary: Set at the start of season 2, Regina and David fall through the portal intended for only the wrath but what happens when danger strikes and an unlikely relationship begins in the aftermath? Will this be Regina's happy ending or another sign that Regina's only true love was Daniel? Rated M for mention of torture in later chapters.
1. The Unexpected Change

**Hey guys, This is my first fanfiction so be easy on me haha SO sorry for any mistakes, I tried my best to edit it but no one is perfect :) Please let me know what you think! Prompts are welcome! I have a pretty good idea of where this story will be going but I would still love to hear some ideas if you have any! I know this chapter might seem like I'm just stating what happened in the episode for most of it but I had to have a foundation for my story so because of that, I have already wrote a second chapter to really get this fiction going. ;D I really hope you enjoy and PLEASE leave a review and let me know whether you would like me to continue. Thanks again! ;)**

**-B**

The wrath was coming for them and there was nothing they could do about it. Mary Margaret, David, Emma and Regina were all in the Sheriff's office each using different methods to try and kill this beast. David and Mary Margaret both had brooms in which they lit on fire to warn the black, vicious demon away from Regina but that plan seemed to be growing more and more useless by the minute. Regina was kneeling on the ground trying her best to activate to Mad Hatters Hat in order to open a portal, hopefully dragging the wrath to any other realm but there's.

"Regina! We are all going to die if you don't hurry the hell up!" David grunted while waving a fiery broom in the air to distract the wrath from its true intensions- sucking the soul out of Regina.

Regina looked up at the two waving ignited sticks around like idiots. "I'm trying! This Mad Man's hat is useless here! My magic is different… it's like I have to learn to control in all over again."

It was obvious that the beast was growing more aggravated and that they didn't have much time. Emma touched Regina's shoulder in a desperate attempted to encourage the brunette when suddenly something happened that no one would have anticipated. A blinding white light bursted out from under Emma's touch and somehow activated the magic with in the hat. It finally began spinning, faster and faster in such a way that it started a whirl of wind blowing papers from the office everywhere. The wind was so strong that furniture was moving dangerously all around the room causing loud crashes when colliding with walls and ceilings. The portal began to open up, it looked like blue and black swirls into a never-ending oblivion of darkness, acting like quicksand by sucking everything in that dared to stand in its was.

As the portal opened up to eventually be the size of almost the whole station, the sheer amount of power this thing had become clear to everyone. The wrath was sucked in almost instantly but any thought of the demon had left everyone's mind as the worrying thought had been replaced by the human instinct to escape this whirl wind. Emma held onto the metal bars of the jail cell for dear life as did Snow both hoping that this will be over with without any major injuries.

Regina reached over from the unstable desk in which she gripped before it started to make a move for the portal. Emma managed to grab her hand in what definitely wasn't a strong grasp.

"I can't hold on!" Regina desperately yelled over the storm while slipping from Emma's grip.

"Don't you dare let go, Regina! I've got you!" Emma attempted to reassure trying her best to have a strong hold on the brunettes arm. She wasn't sure why she was so desperate to save her. If she just let Regina go, no one would ever hear from her again and everything would be right in the world, or in Storybrooke anyway. No more riots, no more magic, no more debates over their son. The only reason she was holing on right now was because Henry asked her to take care of Regina and that is a deed she will for fill.

"I'll get you Regina, just hold on!" David leaped from where he was holding on to the door frame holding in an attempted to help Regina back to safety but it was too late. The portal was stronger than he first thought and instead of gripping the bar of the jail cell therefore getting a better chance of saving Regina, he missed completely and bashed into Regina making her lose the grip she had on Emma hand.

"DAVID!" Mary Margaret yelled for her husband but it went all too fast. David and Regina were sucked into the oblivion with the portal closing behind them as if it only needed two more victims to complete its duty. The floor of the Sheriff's station went back to normal as if nothing had ever happened and Emma and Mary Margaret were left staring at where their companions had possibly just met their end.

As if right on time Henry and Ruby ran into the room in which all hell just broke loose. Ruby ran over to Mary Margaret's side as she began to sob uncontrollably while staring at the ground.

"Mom, what just happened? Where's grandpa and… my mom?" he asked cautiously.

Emma was in shock, "Um, kid… I don't know. There was a portal and they both just got… sucked in…" She was trying to find the right words while fighting the tears of her own. She got up carefully and walked over the Henry to hug him as she could see the impact of what just happened was beginning to hit him.

Henry hugged Emma tightly as his eyes began to well up. "But... Where have they gone? Can we get them back?"

"I don't know kid." Emma mumbled in to her son's hair but it was true. She really didn't know what else to say.

David was first to stir from the spot in which he laid on the forest floor. He grunted as he reached for his head and sat up.

"Where the hell am I?" He moaned as if someone was there to answer his question. He carefully stood up taking note of the ripping pain aimed at his wrist which probably meant that he either broke it or sprained it extremely badly upon impact. As he straightened up he tripped on a piece of wood that he didn't notice to start with but on further expectation he saw that most of the area within a few metres of him was scattered with debris from the sheriff's station. He continued to look around only to see mossy trees surrounding the clearing he had landed in. He was in a forest somewhere and by the look of the climate and plants around, this was definitely the Enchanted Forest but how? Regina had cast the dark curse destroying this land… hadn't it? David almost forgot that she fell through the portal with him which was strange because he couldn't see her anywhere. A part of him almost hoped that she had run away somewhere or when through the portal to a separate realm but despite his thoughts, he looked for her anyway.

"Regina!" He yelled while carefully stepping over pieces of wood which would have been parts of desks and bookshelves. "Regina!" He tried again. It looked to be late afternoon as the sun was in its stage just before setting but the canopy of trees branches above him made this seem a lot darker although there was still enough daylight to make his way around.

He continued to walk through all the debris among the site for his unwanted companion when he spotted the back of a black blazer under papers and wood which could only belong to Regina Mills. He quickly ran over to her as some time had passed since they have fell through and she was still not moving. He lifted the broken and splintered pieces of wood that lay on top of her until she was revealed from underneath. He shook her to try and wake her up.

"Regina, Come on I need you to open your eyes." He rolled her over revealed a nasty gash to her temple. "Come on, Regina! Wake up!" he tried again only this time with more urgency, shaking her harder_. 'Seriously, all we had to do was push her through a portal to get the job done?'_ He thought. Leaving her like this was extremely temping but that was not the man he was, not the man his wife had married. As he kept shaking her gently she let out a groan and revealed her deep brown eyes. Regina went to sit straight up as if she had been left vulnerable and didn't want to stay that way for much longer.

"Hey, hey. Slowly, you've just fallen out of a portal. Don't strain yourself." He eased her back down but and she seemed to comply with what he had to say, that is until she realised who he was and what just happened.

"Shove it Charming." She said in a raspy voice, just as unpleased about being stuck with him as he was her.

"Look, I'm just trying to help. This isn't exactly my ideal portal jump either." He groaned back as he held out a hand to help her up which she pushed away. As soon as she was up a wave of nausea hit her due to her head injury.

"Whoa, you ok? Do you need to sit down again?" David instantly put his hands up to steady her but she shrugged them off. "Regina, I don't like it either but the reality is, we are stuck here in this realm for god knows how long unless we work together and find a way back to Storybrooke. No matter how many snarky remarks or eye rolling you send my way, I'm not leaving you on your own for this one. Henry asked us to do one thing and one thing only which was to protect to you and I will-"

Regina's eyes opened wide at hearing what Henry had asked of them. "He asked you to…protect me? Even after all I've done?" It seemed he had hit a soft spot with this one.

"Yes he did because he cares about you, you are his mother. Now what do you say we try and find somewhere to sleep for the night because I have a feeling that this is not going to be an easy one to get out of." He saw her eyes harden again as they changed topics.

"Well I suppose we should find somewhere to get some rest, if I'm correct, which I usually am, we are in the Enchanted Forest as I have only been to one other realm before and this one seems familiar. Now Enchanted Forest means ogres which I am sure you are aware of so I suggest we find somewhere away from any clearings and up high." Regina began to stand up again and start walking away from all the debris with David trailing behind.

"If you say so your majesty." David commented with a hint of sarcasm. Followed by a particularly dramatic eye roll from Regina. The pair walked in silence apart from David's occasional attempts at making conversation as the day drew to a close and the sun went down while they looked for a good place to rest. As they were walking in the dark it made it more challenging to step over protruding roots and low branches which Regina proved when she tripped over a root and swore under her breath.

"Did I just hear a Queen swear?" David teased playfully, trying to lighten the mood. They were probably going to be together for a while so why not try to get along now?

"Shut Up." She got up and began to walk again but this time with a slight limp.

"Stop" said Charming as he noticed she was hurt but this comment was ignored. "Regina, Stop." He said more forcefully and this time she turned around and was obviously aggravated.

"What?!"

"Your limping, we have walked far enough tonight and we need some sleep, here will do fine." Regina wasn't up to arguing with him, he was right she was tired and it was cold, the best thing they could do know was get some rest and continue tomorrow.

"Fine." Regina complied and made a move to sit on a clear piece of ground free of any roots.

"Can I take a look?" David made a move to her ankle but she wasn't going to take it.

"I'm fine ok, it's probably just twisted. Give me your phone." David gave her a sceptical look but gave her his phone anyway.

"You do realise that there isn't any reception out here right…?"

"I'm not an idiot Charming. If only your wits could match your looks." She spat as she pressed the button that would switch on the torch at the back of his phone and looked around her for sticks and wood to make fire with which David got up to collect once she spotted it. He put what he had collected in front of her. She gave his phone back and called her magic to her finger tips producing a very small fireball to light a fire with for warmth.

"Wow, I completely forgot you could do that." David said while staring into the fire and taking his place where he would sleep for the night.

"Yes well don't get too impressed, my magic is nowhere near as strong as it used to be, it's as if the balance of magic has changed around here." She said almost to herself .

They both lay down to have a what would be restless and long night for the both of them.

**Leave a review! xx**


	2. A Road to Nowhere

**Hey guys! Thanks so much for the feedback along with the follows and favs! I appreciate it so much ;) Really encourages me to continue so thank you. As promised, here is the second chapter that ideally starts the story's intended plot so I hope you guys like it! Please, please, please leave a review! I would love to hear some suggestions for where you think the plot should go and will definitely take them on board :) depending on the feedback I get, I will try and get the next chapter up within the coming days! Enjoy!**

**-B**

As Regina woke up she was greeted by the bright rays of sunshine through the trees indicating that it was only early morning. She was also greeted by a pounding headache probably caused by both the injury and of dehydration. They definitely needed to find a water source soon if they wanted to find a way home. Her foot was still sore, she would have healed it with magic as well as her grazed temple if she knew how her magic worked around here, 28 years is a long time and anything could have changed. She decided that now would be the best time to conjure a plan considering that the idiot was asleep which meant no question about what was to happen.

It was interesting to see that this land was still intact, she was sure that Rumpelstiltskin had said that it was destroy the whole Enchanted Forest but then again that little imp always messed with the truth. Soon enough David began to stir. He sat up and once again took in his surroundings while remembering the previous events.

"I almost forgot how comfortable it was sleeping on ground of dirt." David said sarcastically as he got up and walked towards Regina.

"Yes well if it weren't for you dear, we wouldn't be sleeping on this so called bed so I suggest you stop complaining." She said while looking into the distance thinking of how to approach the situation they were now in.

"If it wasn't for me? Are you serious Regina?! Maybe if you hadn't cursed the whole town a freaking wrath wouldn't be after you!" David argued back growing annoyed at her antics.

Regina stood up from where she was sitting on a rock to seem more intimidating but considering he was still at least a head taller than her it wasn't as effective as she had hoped. "You want to play the blame game Charming? Try blaming your wretched wife! If she was able to keep one single secret, none of this would have happened!"

"You know what, enough of this! I don't like this anymore than you do so let's get over it and learn to tolerate each other otherwise we will get nowhere." He tried, calming himself down. "Do you have a plan?"

She sighed knowing he was right; fighting was not getting them anywhere. "Well we definitely need water and food so our best bet would be to head downhill to find a running stream-"

David interrupted, "But what about the ogres, everyone knows it's best to stay up high in these areas."

"Yes, well if you would let me finish dear, there are ogres present so instead we will stick to the main trail and hope that no one is passing by and see's us. God knows what will happen if anyone recognises us." She replied as they began to walk towards what they hoped would be the main trail.

"You mean recognises you…" David said quietly which Regina heard perfectly fine but decided to dismiss it. "So why can't you just…magic us some water and food or something?"

"Well because one, I am not your servant. Two, As I have not used magic in 28 years, it tires me out easily almost like how to run a triathlon you have to be fit. And three, because magic here is different, I'm not sure if I can even control mine yet, I have to adjust." She said as she pushed a branch out of her path but released it, hitting David it the face.

He grunted, "Fair enough, so do you have any idea how to get us home yet or have we not got that far?"

"As a matter of fact dear, I do have a plan. After we find a water source and some food, you will use your skills from your 'outlaw days' with Snow and hopefully steal some steeds so we can ride to your Summer Palace where you have the magical wardrobe that you used to send Emma through to our world, correct?" She said as she stepped over a large log remembering not to put too much pressure on her sprained ankle.

"Yes but it can only carry one." He answered while stepping over the same log.

"Well that's not entirely true, you see that handyman that you thought was so kind and selfless, he lied to you. The magic that tree carried was perfectly capable of sending two through but he sent his beloved wooden son through in secret along with Emma." She said, slightly enjoying the pain this caused him by knowing the fact that they could have lived a happy life.

"You're lying." He said instinctively.

"Are you sure about that dear?" She taunted, the sides of her lips curling up when suddenly she stopped. David was caught up in his own thoughts but was ripped from them by crashing into the back of Regina.

"What the hell Re-"

"Shut up!" She hissed in a low whisper.

They had obviously found the main trail as a young man and woman walked along but had heard the pair rustling in the bushes so they stop, curious of what was lurking.

"Show yourselves!" The man yelled nobly, drawing his sword. Much to Regina's disgust, David walked out from behind her.

"Sorry we startled you, do not fear us. We are just looking for some fresh water, we have been walking for days as our… farm was taken over by Bo Peep and we lost everything you see. I'm… Harry and this is my…cousin, um Hermione." David tried his best to come up with something so they weren't recognised but Regina rolled her eyes. _'That's the best you could come up with?!' _She thought. She stepped out hesitantly from where she was standing at the edge of the bushes.

The man quickly retreated his sword and put out his hand which David shook. "Nice to meet you Harry! I'm sorry to hear about your farm, I've never encountered Bo Peep and I never wish to either. I'm Aladdin and this is my lovely wife, Jasmine."

Regina stepped up to meet with the pair and put on the nicest smile she could muster considering the circumstances. "Nice to meet you. I'm sorry to keep you but we have travelled many lands in search of a new life and we seemed to have lost track of where we are…" David had caught on to how she was trying to get information without being too suspicious so he decided to join.

"Oh yes, I didn't think you were from here! The way you dress is slightly strange for this land. Well right now we are in Sherwood Forest." Jasmine said. David looked at Regina confused, they were so sure that they were back in the Enchanted Forest. _'So that's why my magic has been unpredictable.' _Regina thought.

"We come from the Land of Ravengale but we fled for a new life here due to Jafar's destruction to the city. Our life in this new land is a lot better than it used to be, at least that was until the sorcerous took over Sherwood Forrest making it even worse than what Ravengale ever was." She explained which was interesting. Neither Regina nor David had ever been to this land so they were curious to know more.

"A sorcerous you say, what is her name?" Regina asked hoping that they had not crossed paths before.

Aladdin spoke up first. "She goes by the name Zelena, milady. A terrible green witch said to have flying monkeys that are her servants." He turned his voice to a whisper, "They listen to any and all information and report back to her, it's almost like we are always being watched, can't live a free life any longer."

David stepped in, "That's terrible, and does she have a palace? Somewhere that we need to be weary of?"

Jasmine nodded, "She lives on the west mountain but if you travel up the main trail you will find a small village not to far away from here that should be safe from any of her unwanted encounters. There is a tavern in the village where I'm sure the owners would be kind enough to rent out a room for you two."

"Thank you, well we should be on our way." Regina said trying to end the conversation. She got the information she needed and now it was time to continue their journey.

"Very well then, we wish you luck on your journey! Oh! Harry, we are deeply sorry for your misfortune so here's a satchel full of water, its only small but hopefully it will help." Jasmine handed over a black satchel to David and both pairs headed in different directions. Regina and David were walking side by side on the dirt road.

David interrupted the silence between them, "So the Sherwood Forest huh? So much for the Enchanted Forest."

"I know it took me by surprise too. They must be extremely similar." She said while deep in thought.

"I guess so." He said now turning the silence between them into an awkward position. They continued walking for about 15 minutes until David came across a piece of paper lying on the ground. He picked it up as Regina kept walking and studied it. It was a wanted picture of a man with short hair and facial hair with the name Flynn Rider beneath it. 'Wanted for treason against the sorcerous.' It read 'If found dead an alive a reward will be received.'

David ran to catch up with the brunette. "Hey Regina, get a look at this." He showed her the poster.

"So what, it's a wanted poster. How is that going to help us?" She tossed the paper aside.

"Well it won't but it looks almost exactly the same as what you had for Snow and me." He began to think more in depth about it.

She continued walking, not too interested in his useless conversations "So?"

"I don't know, it just seems strange… Come to think of it, why was I ever on those posters you made? I never did anything to you." He recalled as they continued to walk down the dirt road surrounded by trees.

"You made her happy." Regina said quietly, "And on top of that you are extremely annoying." She added quickly.

David laughed, "I'd like to think of myself as charming thank you very much." Regina stopped and looked him dead in the eye.

"How are you like this? How are you so cheerful when we have just fallen through a freaking portal into a world where chances are we won't be able to find a way home _because we don't have the magic wardrobe_!" It seemed like David had only just realised this, that the only way to get home now would be to travel through to the Enchanted Forest and find their Summer palace but even then, who said the Enchanted Forest was still in one piece?

"You have a point Regina but if we just have hope-"

"Oh ok! Well why don't we just sit here on this never-ending road and have hope shall we! Because everyone knows that's how things work, we want to stop war? Just have hope!" Regina rolled her eyes at his stupidity "We are stuck here David! I'm never seeing Henry again and you're never seeing Snow White again!" She spat out her enemies name and began walking again.

"If there's one thing I learnt about Snow it's that she never gives up and they will find us!"

"Whatever." She replied obviously finished with the conversation.

"Let's just get to the tavern and go from there." They continued to walk silently.

….

By the time they spotted the tavern it was around midday and they were both extremely hungry and dehydrated. They exited out from the road they had just been travelling on and entered the clearing containing a village. As they walked in Regina saw an old man wearing a long cloak look at her suspiciously, she almost thought that he had recognised her as the evil queen but as the looks got more common while they moved through the town towards the tavern, she realised it was because she was still dressed in a black pant suit and David was wearing jeans and a leather jacket, clothing that would never be seen in this land, she grabbed David's arm and pulled him to the side.

"People are looking at us strangely; we need to find some more…appropriate clothing before we pull unwanted attention."

"Yes, I've seen the looks to." He looked around for a minute then turned back to Regina when he sparked an idea. "I have an idea; wait here until I come back." David ran off before Regina could disapprove of any ideas he had. After waiting a while she was growing impatient and began to make a move towards the tavern when suddenly he emerged.

"Follow me." He puffed as he ran past her and back into the edge of the forest carrying what she could only make out as a large bundle of rags in his arms. She reluctantly followed him where he had stopped.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" She asked.

"Well your _majesty_, I stole some clothes off a washing line." He handed her a loose, white three quarter top made from flimsy material with a brown bodice to go over it and a long, brown skirt to match with a heavy, dark cloak for warmth.

"Wow, impressive dear." Regina commended while looking at the clothing. "Not quite fit for a Queen but it will do until we find something a little more refined." David shook his head.

"Unbelievable." He said to himself as they walked a little further into the forest for privacy while changing. When they found a spot far enough anyway from anyone passing through, they both turned from each other and got changed.

"Not too bad!" David said as he looked over himself acknowledging the fine fitting clothes he stole. He now wore a loose, sheer white shirt with loose leather pants "Can I turn around now?" he asked.

"Yes you may. You really went all out, how did you get all of this? Surely you didn't find it all on one hanging line." David turned around to find Regina fiddling with her skirt. Although he had a wife, he stared at the sight before him after all, he was a man. It was in his nature to stare right? Although 28 years had past, Regina truly looked as if she hadn't aged a day. David had always imagined what she would look like natural, without the whole Evil Queen attire.

"Well let's just say that we should probably get what we need from this village and be on our way." He said briefly averting his eyes from her.

"I do hope you didn't do anything too stupid although that would probably be hard for you." She said. David shook off the critisism. "I suggest we leave our clothes here and make a move." The pair put their modern clothes behind a tree and headed towards the tavern again.

….

The tavern was pretty full once they got there, facilitating both drunken men and women. Regina was first to take one of the last vacant seats at the front bar and was immediately approached by a handsome man, mid 30's with a thick accent who handed her a drink.

"Oh, there must be a mistake. I didn't order anything." She said surprised.

"I know you didn't but a beautiful woman like yourself looks like they need one. On the house!" He insisted. Suddenly the man saw David for the first time since they entered and the face that held a smile moments ago now held anger.

"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing here, James?" David meets his gaze and seemed as if he finally recognised the barman as well.

"Robin Hood."

**So what do you guys think?! PLEASE leave a review and let me know! Suggestions are more than welcome!**


	3. The Lion Tattoo

**Hey guys! I'd just like to thank everyone so much for the follows and favourites and thanks to those who reviewed! I appreciate it so much :) Now more than a few people have asked me whether this will be an EvilCharming story or an OutlawQueen story. I was planning not to reveal this until later chapters so I could see the overall reaction this fiction was getting but due to the requests, I have decided to let you guys know that this will be an OutlawQueen fiction. Not gonna lie, definitely ship this pairing more than EvilCharming but thats just me so I apologise to anyone who was hoping other wise :) **

**Anyway, please enjoy and leave a review at the end letting me know what you think and suggestions are always welcome!**

**-B **

"Robin Hood."

Robin was furious. "You have no right here! Get out!" He pointed viciously towards the door. Regina got up and stood between the pair. She was tired and hungry and definitely in no mood to be in the middle of two grown men's temper tantrums.

"Hey! As much as he can be as annoying as all hell, I am pretty confident that _whatever_ he did to you can be settled in a more civil manner." She sat back down on the stool again and went back to her drink hoping that they could sort this out a little more quietly as her head was pounding. It would be safe to say that a nice long sleep on a comfy mattress would be sufficient but sure enough, that was not going to happen any time soon.

…..

**Zelena's Fortress **

As the monkey entered the gloomy fortress through a window of one of the main towers minding it's wings, it screeched loudly.

"Your back my pretty." A woman with sickly green skin, lips as red as blood and hair as orange as fire rose from her seat in front of a dressing table with a grand mirror on top. The flying monkey screeched again and Zelena flicked her wrist resulting in green smoke engulfing the monkey and leaving behind a young man.

"Was my premonition true, Aladdin? Has she arrived?"

Aladdin nodded, "Yes your highness. Your foreshadowing of her presence is correct, she is indeed here but not all as you envisioned. She has a companion."

"What!"

"I spoke with her this morning. She was not alone, she was with a man who claimed they were cousins looking for a new life in this land, and he said his name was Harry but he would quite honestly have to be the worst liar I've ever seen."

"Yes well I want him out of the way. Finish him and return before sundown. I will be here gathering the last ingredients for this curse, what Regina did to Snow White is child's play compared to what I have in mind for her." Zelena laughed at the idea of what she had in store for her enemy.

"You're Majesty, what is it exactly you have in mind?"

"Well sweet," Zelena came closer stoking his cheek. "I am going to rip away the thing she loves most. I will cast this curse which will allow me to enter that quaint little town, Storybrooke, and kill her beloved son, _Henry._" He smiled at the idea. "Oh and Aladdin…what about your wife?"

"Taken care of, your highness." She nodded and with another flick of her wrist he was turned back into a monkey.

…

"You have been a thief wanted for years! You stole priceless heirlooms that belonged to both my wife and I along with royal steeds! A crime such as that is punishable by death so how dare you tell me to leave!" David argued to Robin across the piece of pine acting as a counter.

"That is exactly what you deserved after what you and your dreadful wife, Jacq did! You tied my wife up in front of our only son in our own home while your wife put a spell on me leaving me defenceless as you both raided our home and stole our horse!" Robin's anger was only growing and Regina was surprised that David could do such a thing; she was only hoping now that considering Robin had recognised David, no one would recognise her.

"That's impossible. First off, I have never seen you in real life apart from any wanted posters my knights had made and two, I have never met anyone named Jacq in my life and three, I would never do something like that to an innocent man and their family."

"Don't give me that crap! I saw you with my own two eyes, I may have been a thief in my time but I am an honest man!" David stopped for a minute and tried to think of a logical explanation for all this when it finally hit him and he began to laugh while taking a stool out from under the counter next to Regina when he noticed a very small glass bottle with a cork as a lid full of purple dust. Regina took notice of this and made a mental note to ask him about it once they leave this place. He picked it up, quickly put it in his pocket and sat down.

"That must have been my brother. We were twins and separated at birth, James was taken by his father, King George and I was taken by my mother. He was brought up unmorally and turned into an extremely unlawful man. It must have been him that did those terrible things to your family." David explained and Robin gave him a sceptical look. Regina was also confused; she had never known that David had a twin.

"Well if that's true, why have I not heard of him since and why is your name Prince James?" He began to pour another drink for David, David wasn't sure what exactly what was in it but it was better than nothing.

"That would be because he died in a battle but King George was embarrassed by such a thing that he made me James' replacement. From then on, I have been known as James as if nothing ever happened." Robin seemed to have believed what had happened so many years ago and acted more relaxed towards the pair now that the air had been cleared.

"So what's you real name then?" He asked while pouring a drink for another costumer.

"Ah David is fine." He said and Robin acknowledged this with a nod of the head.

"And what is your name milady?" He smiled a bright smile at Regina which was almost contagious, that was until the door to the tavern burst open and a loud screech made the creatures presents known. Most of the costumers in the tavern got up and began to flee out one of the side doors knowing full well what a flying monkey meant. In the moment that the monkey was glancing around the tavern from the door for its prey, Regina got up and moved in front of David.

"Stand back." She said to David and anyone else in close area as she began summoning magic to her fingertips. The familiar feeling felt good to her, like drugs to an addict. After all magic was like a drug to her. She was addicted. She intended to create a fireball in her hand to throw at the animal when she remembered that this world's magic isn't anywhere near like how it worked in the Enchanted Forest. She felt the heat radiating in her hand and threw it at the beast hoping for the best.

"Over here you winged freak!" She yelled to grab its attention.

She watched the flame leave her own hand starting off at a reasonable size but instead of the fireball having a consistent size up until impact, this one got smaller and smaller until when it hit the monkey, it was the size of a candle flame. The monkey looked up and met her glance, also recognised that behind her was its target. It ran as fast as it could to Regina but she had no time to react, the monkey's hand wacked her with its claws digging in to her neck all the way to her bicep, the impact sending her into a table across the room. Before David could even comprehend what had just happened the monkey grabbed him by the shoulders and flew out a window knocking him on almost every chair and table in the room on the way out, knocking him unconscious.

….

David woke up as soon as he hit the ground. The monkey had dropped him in a very ungraceful landing. David opened his eyes from his place on the ground being very careful not to draw any attention to himself and looked around for the winged creature. He heard it rather than saw it first, it was screeching incredibly loudly and David had to fight the urge to cover his ears. As David looked around he noticed the same sort of trees as what there was when he and Regina first landed in this world but this time, he was on a much more sloped area.

He took his broken wrist out from its place under him to prevent any more damage to in but in doing so; he felt something in his pocket. It took him a few moments to remember what it could be until he realised that it's the bottle of glass he took from the tavern, he gently moved to take it out from his pocket knowing that the monkey probably wouldn't hear him due to the continuous screeching it did.

'_What the hell is it doing?'_ David thought until it finally came into view. It wasn't facing him and it was still screeching nonstop. The most plausible explanation David could come up with was that I was probably calling its friends so they can dine on him together. _'Just not today.'_ David thought as he slowly got up from his spot on the ground, carefully ensuring not to make too much noise as he crept towards the animal. He pulled the cork out of the bottle desperately hoping that it was fairy dust or something to the effects of it, he was sure that he recognised it from when he first met snow and she used it. David was about a metre away from the monkey when he made his presents known.

"Hey!" He yelled to grab its attention for his one and only chance to aim at it front on. He drew back the bottle than threw it as hard as he could at the animal when it smashed on it's chest. It immediately turned into a bug the size of a marble.

"Sorry." David muttered to himself before squishing it.

….

Robin gently put Regina down on his bed. He had just carried her from the tavern back to his cottage which was a good 15 minute walk but he didn't mind as she was only light and had been badly hurt so this was the least he could do.

"Who's she daddy?" A little boy asked his father.

"I'm not sure Roland but she has been badly injured so would you be able to do me a favour and run as fast as you can outside to the stream and collect some fresh water for me?" Robin asked his son. Roland nodded and ran outside to do as he was asked. Robin was left to tend to Regina's wounds. The first thing he did was remove the cloak she had been wearing which revealed her face to him probably for the first time. She truly was beautiful and that's saying something considering she was unconscious, he secretly hoped that she would wake up quickly so he could get to know her a little more. He noticed the ripped fabric of her shirt then the scratches to her neck first, long and deep, still bleeding. There were five lacerations all together, they were spaced apart beginning at her neck and continuing to just above her elbow, displaying the sheer size of this animal; much larger than any monkey he had ever seen.

Roland soon returned to his father having done exactly what he was asked. He hobbled into the room carrying a bucket of fresh water which obviously would have been very heavy for him considering his size.

"Thank you, Roland. You are incredibly helpful." Robin complemented his young son in which Roland at the smile of doing the right thing. Roland sat up on the bed next to Regina to see what was happening. Robin moved Regina's hair out of the way exposing her neck and began to clean out the scratches. With scratches like these, if not cleaned out properly would become infected extremely easily and could even become fatal let alone scratches from an animal. Robin continued clean out each wound all the way to the fifth and final scratch when he noticed the graze on her temple which he also cleaned and to prevent any chance of any infections. He wrapped a long piece of cloth to act as a bandage around her arm and laid a piece across the scratch on her neck for pretction.

About an hour had past and Robin was now reading a book to Roland who was on his lap to pass time until dinner was ready in the room outside where Regina laid when suddenly he heard a moan from the room. Robin put Roland down and went to the bedroom with his son in tow. Regina began stirring and finally opened her eyes obviously confused about what strange place she was in now. She tried to it up slowly as she began to recognise Robin from the tavern.

"Roland, could you go fetch me a glass of water please?" Robin asked as Roland went to do just that.

"Where am I?" She asked croakily.

"I brought you back to my home; you were hurt by the flying monkey in the tavern so I carried you back here so you can rest." He said, Roland returned back with a glass of water for Regina and handed it to his father in which he nodded in thanks to his son. "I never managed to get you name, milady."

"Regina." She said as Robin handed her a glass of water. She took it, grateful for something to drink when she realised something on his arm. A tattoo. A lion tattoo.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I will update within the next few days and please leave a review!**


End file.
